


【EC】沉静如海 The Silence of the Sea

by Sh_R_Titas



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *致敬同名原作*德军军官Erik和钢琴教师Charles*原作真的特别好你们快去看梗概：一九四零年。与外公相依为命的少年，迫于形势不得不接纳一名德军军官暂住在他们家。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

（一）  
十四年前，他的父亲去世后不久，查尔斯•泽维尔跟随母亲回到了她的祖国法兰西。这是他第一次踏上海峡对岸的土地，也是他第一次离开那个石头城堡，住进海滨旁的外公家里。

他赤着脚站在海滩上，沙砾粗糙，磨进他的脚趾之间，耳朵真实地听到海浪冲刷沙滩的声音，那像是冲刷他的灵魂一样令他颤抖。

那时年仅六岁查尔斯•泽维尔懵懵懂懂，以为那就是大海的声音，而汽笛声也属于它的一部分。

一九四〇年，查尔斯站在那块写着母亲名字的墓碑前，耳边仍然往复着那涤荡灵魂的海之声。他的母亲在来到这里的第三年因风湿病的加重而去世，但显然她升天时并不感到忧伤。

因为她最终还是留在了她深爱的祖国。

少年从她墓碑不远处的草坪上摘下一些蓝色、紫色和黄色的野花，他和她都喜欢这样的搭配，他希望这些花能放在她墓前，但居然有声音告诉他，这是她给他的礼物。于是他抚摸着墓碑上年轻女人的相片，微笑着道了谢。

他把花束放进几根铁丝生锈的自行车篮，想起来还要去拿沃森叔的鱼。

“外公，我带了鱼回来——”

查尔斯把自行车停靠在墙边的时候，正碰上一个面相凶恶的男人从家里面出来，他被吓到了。此时他反应过来这些人来自德国，而且一丝不苟地穿着军装。

几乎秃顶的老爷子紧跟在后面出来，和他们说了两句话，招呼他们走人：“请你们离开。”

那几个人没理会他的不满，但好歹是离开了他们家。

“他们来干什么？”查尔斯深呼吸，努力保持冷静，天知道他是多么想去揍那些在母亲忌日来捣乱的坏蛋。

“征用民宅，”老人敲了一下手杖说道，“今天有鱼吗？我听说这一带的鱼都被德国人吓跑了。”

“有鱼，外公，总有些鱼是勇敢且顽强的。”

“勇敢而顽强地被我们捕上来吃掉？”

“外公！这不是幽默感！”

他把用牛皮纸包着的鱼交到老人手上。

飞快地脱掉鞋子，查尔斯带着花束上了二楼，拉开古铜色的门把手，走进这间曾属于母亲的卧室。房间里独特的香味还留有一点，但已经十分淡薄，碎花窗帘挡住了光线照射，他把窗帘拉开，光线得以照在干净的床褥上。

他把花插进床头柜上的中国瓷器中，那是母亲唯一从城堡带出来的东西，她很爱这个。

花很美，但是花朵遮住了一小部分父母亲的合照，他只得把照片拿开了一点，使得母亲温柔的脸能够全部被美丽的花朵映衬。

第二天早上，查尔斯刚刚梳洗干净，下楼准备吃早餐，然后去上今天的课时，大门都重重地敲响了。

“是谁？”他警惕地问了声，而老爷子早有预料，冷着脸开了门。

该死的，是昨天那几个德国人。

查尔斯正准备走上前去斥退他们，他们却拿出那些文书来止住了他的步伐，“泽维尔先生，您的住宅被暂时征用了。”

“我们的房子很小，人很多，住不下。”查尔斯•泽维尔没好气地应对他。

“我们已经调查过了，您的父母亲早已过世，现在只有你和外公一起住，”军人不以为然，“你们这里即将住进一名上尉，我是他的副官，住在对面的小房子里。现在可以带我去看看房间了？”

查尔斯还准备跟他拼下去，老人却先一步做出了决定：“查尔斯，带他去看看。”

“外公……是。”查尔斯侧过身子，给那位副官让路。

副官的军靴踩在楼梯上，嘎吱嘎吱响，那脚印是踩在查尔斯脸上似的，他感觉自己的脸上火辣辣的，的确是丢了不少面子。

他先是拉开一扇门，那里面十分朴素单调，白色的床单，木质书桌，“这是我的房间。”查尔斯咬牙切齿地说道。

他瞟了查尔斯一眼，关上了房门，又走到下一间门前，手掌覆上那高贵的古铜色门把手上，查尔斯感觉热血上涌。“不行，这是我——”他的话被打开门的声音自顾自打断。

“单独的洗手间，很好。”他走了进去，看上去是真的被这里优雅的环境吸引了，“很好，”他又感叹一声，“就是这里了。”

他叉着腰，一副得意而满足的样子，而查尔斯注意到他腰间的枪，哑了。

老人看到心满意足的副官和垂头丧气的查尔斯时，意识到结果不好，“选好了吗？”他问。

“非常感谢您，老先生，他会喜欢的，”副官点头，“上尉今晚会到。”

看着他们神气十足地坐着车离去，泽维尔再也控制不住一拳锤在了墙上。“外公，他们要走了母亲的房间！”他的愤怒不言而喻。

“我很抱歉，查尔斯，我们没有去办法。”外公轻轻拍着查尔斯的肩膀，脸上松弛的肌肉微微抽动着。

虽然这一天没能开个好头，早餐也吃的很糟——面包被老鼠咬了一口，查尔斯只能掰掉那些部分，像是挖去蛀虫部位的苹果那样，但是音乐总是能给他的生活带来光彩。教授钢琴是他的唯一经济来源，他现在有两个学生，一个颇有天赋的可爱犹太女孩，和一个虽然很调皮，却很喜欢音乐的法国男孩。他安排先上女孩的课，她已经学习钢琴有两年多了。

他把单车停进女孩家的院子里。

“妮娜？”听到呼唤的女孩从钢琴前跑过来，两条麻花辫像小翅膀一样飞舞，她看上去很快乐，“泽维尔老师！”她打了招呼。

上次布置妮娜练习的钢琴曲她已经能弹得十分熟练了，难以置信这首曲子她仅仅练习了三天，“好极了，妮娜！”查尔斯由衷地赞叹。

“谢谢你，泽维尔先生。”

“你现在可以练些其他的曲子了，”泽维尔和她的母亲对视一眼，“你等会，我去给你拿。”

他从放在玄关柜处的皮包里拿出一叠乐谱，把它放在女孩的手中，“你一直想要的莫扎特的曲子，调子欢快的。”他笑着说。

“真的吗！是莫扎特的！”

“土耳其进行曲，”查尔斯说道，“A大调，第十一号钢琴奏鸣曲，第三乐章。”

查尔斯看着女孩，她兴奋而快乐的目光无法从乐符上移开，“可能会有点难，慢慢来。”他摸摸女孩的头。

“我一定努力！”她坚定的眼神充满信心，查尔斯喜欢这样的眼神。

查尔斯还要去拿鱼和牛奶，于是与她道别。

他在玄关换鞋子，听见女孩试探着的、美妙的乐声，中间有断几下，但仍然让查尔斯心旷神怡。他重新踩上单车，乐曲声仍不绝于耳。

他踩着乐符，单车行进在乡间泥土路上，远远的他闻到海风的腥味和咸湿，那海之声根植在耳畔。

夜晚，爷孙俩用过晚餐后坐在客厅里看书，橘红色的火焰在壁炉里温柔地跳跃，真正的寒冬还未到，但由于老爷子身体不太好，他们比其他家庭早开了火。

“查理，你是不是把很久以前莎纶送你的乐谱送给你的学生了？”老人问道。

“嗯，没关系的，那首曲子我已经烂熟于心了。”查尔斯翻了一页手中的小说。

“也是，你从八岁就开始弹。你那时候，一遇到有人要听你弹琴，你就只弹这首。”

“哈哈哈，这首好听，又显得我很厉害。”

老爷子憨厚地笑了起来。

“可那是你母亲……”

“应该把艺术传给更多的人，外公。”

查尔斯轻轻合上书本，把它放在手边的硬木茶几上。老爷子保持着微笑，理解了他的做法，并为他感到由衷的骄傲。

“您想听我弹琴吗？”

“能听大演奏家弹琴，不甚荣幸！”

查尔斯•泽维尔羞涩地笑了一笑，起身移步到钢琴前，琴盖上不沾灰尘，光亮如新。他掀开琴盖，交错的琴键如优雅的黑白天鹅。

少年没有穿着演奏家的那种燕尾服，他穿了件洗了很多次的棉质衬衫，但这没有掩盖演奏者的气质，也许钢琴本来就和他是一体，那黑色琴身本来就是他最完美的燕尾服。

纤长的手指伸展在琴键上，没有乐谱，乐谱在他心里。随着手指尖的移动，温和的乐声响彻这幢房屋，一切被隔离开，世间只剩下那个男人和钢琴。是巴赫的十二平均律，老爷子虽然不懂，但是他知道。

查尔斯•泽维尔渐入佳境，身心都已经沉浸在钢琴声中，全然没有意识到客厅门口有一个黑色的阴影。他自顾自地弹着，老人自顾自地听着，二人都已经进入了另一个世界，没人注意到那个阴影。

乐曲结束的时候，查尔斯总算从圣洁的礼堂里归来，重新作为一个普通人存在。他舒了一口气，念念不舍地抚摸着了琴键，然后合上了琴盖。

“弹的非常好，但最后的琶音……我想你的改编过于华丽了，这是首简单深沉的曲子。”

他们二人都被这低沉的男声吓了一跳。

少年站起身，警惕地注视着这个男人。他没注意男人的其他特征，只要看到他工整的德军军服就够了。

于是他不再看他一眼，回到自己座位上假装看书。

“晚上好，我是艾瑞克•兰谢尔上尉。”男人开始介绍自己，微微颔首显得彬彬有礼。

“他们说我会住在一座城堡里面，我还以为会是中世纪那种石头城堡。”他尝试着缓和气氛。

如果你们占领的是我英国的家就会是了，无耻混蛋。查尔斯腹诽。

“呃……钢琴非常美妙。”兰谢尔已经十分疲劳，他礼貌地笑了一下但有些僵硬，然后静静离开了客厅。

他十分有节奏感的脚步声越来越远，查尔斯松了口气，心脏还在砰砰直跳，那踩着楼梯的脚步怕是踩在了他的心脏之上。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）  
第二天查尔斯早早醒来，因为不速之客的到来他本就睡的不安稳，他本想今天晚起一会，结果某位军人天微微亮就起了床，在他房间的对面拧开了水龙头。

他还要多讨厌？查尔斯拿枕头捂住了耳朵，在床上翻了个身，哗啦啦的声音没有消失，让他的心里更加暴躁，终究无法入睡。

没办法，查尔斯只能从床边坐起来，从椅子上拉过来自己的裤子心烦意乱地套到腿上，心里推测着这个家伙还要多久才能离开这里。他不是很清楚现在的国际局势到底如何，他不是个对政治和军事热衷的人，事实上他也搞不懂。但是他很清楚一点，就是他所在的这片土地已经被敌对国家占领。

她母亲长眠的祖国，可能再也不是她的祖国了。

“祖国”——查尔斯反复地抿着嘴唇，似乎在咀嚼这个单词似的。对于出生在英国的他，度过童年和青少年的这里更像是他的祖国，毕竟他对另一片陆地几乎毫无印象了。对于“祖国”一词，他是这么理解的。

思绪在房间里飘来飘去的时候，他终于听到军靴鞋跟踏在木地板上——踏在楼梯上——然后默默消失。少年心上的石头落下了，他走出房间，整理情绪，像往常那样开始一天。

“早安，外公，”查尔斯坐在矩形餐桌的一边，面对着老人，“希望你昨晚睡得好。”

“一楼可能好一些，”他体谅地看着查尔斯，“那个人说三餐会在军营里自行解决。”

“反正我们也不会做，那最好。”查尔斯拿起面包咬了一口，配合着牛奶咽下去。

“他还说房间的花很好看，他很喜欢那个色彩搭配。”

“什么？！”查尔斯把面包放下，“花？——该死的我忘记拿出来了！”

“噢，那你真是给他一个美好的惊喜。”

查尔斯气的要死，他离开位置径直上了楼，摸上古铜色把手，意识到不久前那个人的手刚碰触过，竟然觉得灼烧般烫。他不管那么多，闯进了房间。

房里一切都像昨天上午那样，没有任何变动，床也被认真铺好了，枕巾平整地放在枕头上。查尔斯看到床头柜上的花瓶，相片和花束原样摆放着，他松了口气，赶紧把它们护进怀里。

虽然他不觉得兰谢尔会觉得这是示好或者是其他意思，但是他不能让他有任何怀疑的可能性。他想了想，从抽屉里拿出便笺本。

接着从外衣内衬袋里拿出钢笔，写下了一句话，放在了床头柜本来放花和相框的地方。

ce n'est pas pour vous.

它不适合你。

他本来想用英语写，因为他的英文更好看些，但是他为什么要用美的东西去对付他？为什么要？而且他也不会弹琴了，只要那个德国人在，他就不弹琴。

艺术之美给谁都好，就是不会给这群坏蛋。

再说，他们才不懂那个，他们眼里的艺术就是飞溅的血痕、弹药的落地声，以及爆炸。

秋天之末，冬日之初，查尔斯给自己围了一条淡黄色的围巾，他觉得很暖和。

今天他要去给小男孩上课，顺便要去一趟城里买墨水。因为安排比平时多了点，他踩自行车的速度也稍许快了。凉凉的风呼啸而过，穿过他发丝的间隙。

路过德军军营的时候他看见一群人围在一起，正在议论纷纷，几个德军抬着一只全猪上了车，还有些酒啊、腊肠之类的，“我们都没得吃呢……”一个中年男人嘲弄地看着一个戴帽子的太太。

查尔斯没有掺和进去，他骑上车正准备离开。这时候一辆黑色的汽车从里面开了出来，少年刹住车，看着这俩讨厌的大棺材移动，希望它能更快一点。

不知为何他感觉有视线落在自己身上，于是他抬起眼睛试探性地看向车里，对上那双没被自己关注过的眸子里褐色和绿色交错纵横。

真倒霉，原来是他。尴尬的查尔斯•泽维尔别过眼，心想那俩倒霉车子怎么还不赶紧过去。

他没有看见，那双眸子里探究的意味。

买了墨水后，绕道到达了男孩家。他靠墙停车，看见男孩正在追着他爸爸的小车跑，“爸爸！爸爸！”他开心地追赶着车子。

“这孩子最近发现的新乐趣，”太太从房子里走出来，“您好，泽维尔先生。”

“挺有趣的。”查尔斯看着奔跑的小男孩。

“皮特的钢琴练得怎么样了？不知道为什么，他都不肯在我们面前弹，他说只给你弹呢。”

“一定是他害羞吧！”查尔斯摸摸鼻子，“皮特这家伙最近有些不熟练，可能没怎么练琴。”

“这孩子天天就是在外面乱跑，”她宠溺而不满地抱过跑回来的孩子，“皮特，你疏于练琴了。”

“妈妈！我刚刚跑的是不是特别快！”孩子没理会母亲的责怪，“是不是！”

两个大人无可奈何地相视一笑。

中午回到家，查尔斯随便吃了点东西，舒服地睡了个午觉，没有兰谢尔他睡的很香。

下午先去拿打的鱼。查尔斯•泽维尔走过木板架起的长桥，爬上了沃森大叔的“小屋”，此时大叔正在拉绳子，查尔斯赶紧上去搭把手帮他把网拉上来。

鱼网里零零散散地躺着几条鱼，看上去就很小，有几条还在扑腾着挣扎，“好家伙，今天的收获还不错，比往常多一点。”面对这样的情况沃森仍然乐观地对查尔斯说。

“与昨天比是多一点。”查尔斯也只能附和。

他把鱼装进牛皮纸里包着，放进自行车篮，踩上车后又回头对大叔奋力招手再一次表达了感谢。

回家路上，面对着向天空消失在远方的乡间长路，他又想起了今天上午撞见的那双眼睛。那一双隐藏在眉骨和鼻梁间的明亮眼睛，欲言又止的模样曾有那么一秒吸引住了他。

而他永不会知道，永不会知道那个人在第一眼看见他的眼睛时就已经是他的俘虏了。艾瑞克•兰谢尔没有从少年的眼里看见惊吓，也没有看见不安，更没有看见仇恨，只看见那片澄澈的大海，寂静无声，海鸥飞过，和天际线融合在一起，超脱了现实。

离他表弟家越近，动物粪便的臭气和畜牲叫唤的声音就越响亮，查尔斯不是很喜欢，但也已经习惯了，他敲响家门：“肯，有牛奶吗？”

比他大三岁的男人打开门，查尔斯提着长铁壶走了进来，“老绅士来就有，”他观察到泽维尔有些担心拿不到牛奶的表情，又笑道，“小绅士来就更有了。”

“好笑话，肯。”查尔斯挑眉，把铁壶给他。

肯弯下身去给舀牛奶到壶里，“查尔斯，这周末我们要去野炊，你来嘛？”他看着查尔斯的眼睛，眼神里充满了渴望。

“噢……这周末没时间，要教课。”查尔斯马上找了个借口拒绝了他。

“那好吧……”肯把牛奶交到他手里，失望写在脸上。

查尔斯不忍心看着他这副表情，只好象征性补充道：“下次吧。”

晚上查尔斯和老爷子聊起一天发生的事情，谈到那只全猪的时候，爷孙二人不约而同看向各自盘子里的可怜小鱼，心里有些难受。

“好想念鸡肉的味道啊……”查尔斯苦笑。

“你三星期前才吃过一次，还记得吗？”

饭后他们仍然在客厅看书，谁也不想就要入睡时被那个早出晚归的混蛋吵醒。

老人问他为什么不弹琴了，显然昨晚的悠扬乐声叫他难以忘怀，“弹什么曲子？莫扎特，巴赫，还是贝多芬？”他摆出一副不乐意的样子。“又不是只有德国有作曲家！”老人不满，也知道这根本不是他的真正理由。

查尔斯正在看柯南•道尔的《福尔摩斯探案集》，血字研究这一篇。他这段时间看晦涩难懂的文字看的比较多了，于是选了这本书调剂一下。老爷子看报纸，房子里只有翻书和走钟嘀嗒嘀嗒的声音。

查尔斯看到凶手被抓住，开始叙述过去事情的时候，汽车开过来的马达声，停住时刹车的声音扰乱了宁静，看书的兴致瞬间全无，尽管这正是足够吸引人的地方。他知道定是那家伙回来了。

他在椅子里扭动一下背脊，调整为一个更舒服的姿势，继续看着那些组合在一起的单词。

男人的脚步声越来越近，止在了门口，他用了军人一样立正的站姿，“晚上好，先生们。”好在他没有进来的意思。

“昨晚睡得很舒服，感谢你们给我提供了如此好的房间。”可是我睡眠质量糟到不行，而且给你房间又不是我们想的，查尔斯把不悦装在心里，脸上却不动声色。

“花朵很美……然后我很抱歉睡在您父母的房间里。没有机会认识他们很遗憾。”

因为查尔斯早上已经做了一些事情，想到那家伙回房间看到那张便笺的脸色，查尔斯非常满意，所以他此刻可以勉强地说服自己接受道歉。

兰谢尔十分努力地找着话题，他时不时瞄一眼对方，但那双眼睛就是没有看过他一眼。

啊，大海没有回音。

“你们家有很多书。我也喜欢看书，但是我很久没碰过书页了……”他说完，查尔斯的眉尾微微动了一下。

“这里藏书很多，有《石中剑》这本书吗？”他小心地问，“T.H.怀特的，刚出来不太久。”

没有人回答他，但老爷子悄悄瞄了他一眼。

短暂的沉默后，兰谢尔彻底打消了可以展开谈话的念头。他知道理由，那理由就在自己的衣装上。

“我一般回来的很晚，如果你们不介意，可以锁上大门，我从后门进。”

“晚安。”他的靴子碰在一起，发出严肃的声音。

二人却没有放下警惕，直到那个人关上房门的声音结束这场独白。“噢，真是要命，他会每晚来一场独白表演吗？查理。”老爷子把报纸放到桌子上，摘下眼睛。

“也许吧。”查尔斯合上书，放在自己大腿上。

“我们要关上大门吗？”老爷子询问他的意见。

“不，为什么要关，”查尔斯理所当然地回答，“我们从不关大门，为什么要为了他关。”

“那就不关了。”

老爷子起身拿过手杖，查尔斯连忙去扶腿脚不太灵便的外公。“我们有那本书吗？查理。”查尔斯扶着他前进，没想到他会问这个问题，“有的，外公，就摆在显眼位置，你想看？”他问。

“我记起来了，我说这名字那么熟悉，这是你很喜欢的一本书吧？”老爷子为找回记忆自豪地看着他，而看见他不知在想些什么的无神双眼，“是不是，查尔斯？”

“哦对，没错，但是我等会就要去把它藏到最高的角落里去，否则谁知道它会不会成为下一个‘全猪’。”

“哈哈哈，查理，你的幽默感很有分寸。”

只有查尔斯•泽维尔知道这样做并不是什么高尚的理由，他只是害怕跟那个人有更多联系了。

艾瑞克•兰谢尔回到房间里，顺手把大衣挂在了衣架上。他看见最显眼的花朵连同花瓶已经不在床头柜上了，取而代之的是一本便笺本。

他轻手轻脚走过去拿起便笺，看着某个人的留言，失落和无奈刻在额头上。

ce n'est pas pour vous.

“它不适合你……”

男人心想着这是指那瓶花，还是指大海。


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

查尔斯•泽维尔一向的好运气在战时并不大管用了。

今天他准备去城里买点腌肉时，因为要排队而把自行车锁在了一边，等到他买到那一截香肠回来的时候，那辆自行车已经无影无踪。

“您看见我的自行车了吗？”他询问一旁一个戴着黑色帽子的胡渣男人。

“没，大概是被偷走了吧，这世道……”他拿出火机给自己点了根烟，深吸了一口。

“有没有什么可疑的人……”“别找了。”

男人吐出一口白烟，显得格外颓废：“我儿子都丢了三辆了。”

某个走投无路的人，不得已去偷窃，他走出门不远，刚好看见这里停了辆自行车，四下没人看见，这辆车就这么被偷走了。查尔斯要被气哭了。

开玩笑！他才不会哭，但是他的确非常难受，心里的苦涩快把他毒晕过去。

他坐在锁单车的铁栏杆上，犹豫着到底要不要在冬天吹着冷风，用双脚走回距离这里几公里，骑车要二十多分钟的家，那样子他的脚一定会磨出水泡。

该死的，混蛋！他宁愿那家伙偷走他的钱。

少年想了想还是走回去算了，男子汉吃点苦也无妨，只不过脚痛会给他带来诸多不便就是了。他站起身，拍拍屁股上的灰，握紧包装袋往家的方向走去。

他没走几步，路过德军守备的那块区域时，碰上了那辆熟悉的黑色汽车，那个轮廓冷峻的男人就坐在后座。他眼珠顿时像扎到了仙人掌刺，条件反射似的移开了视线，装模作样地偏过头对着玻璃橱窗把额前有些遮挡视线的卷毛拉开，忠心祈祷千万不要被里面的人看到。

他该剪头发了。

而艾瑞克也的确没注意到走在街上失魂落魄的人，当时他脑子里是一些开完会后的讨论话题。

看着车子往相同的道路上快速行进着，查尔斯心里有些向往的，想着如果以后稳定下来，能挣一笔钱的话，他也要买一辆车。汽车是种神奇的技术，它让家不再那么遥远。

但此时此刻他只能徒步走回去，他安慰自己，也许到家的时候他还能看见夕阳西下的美景，那也不错呐。

回到家查尔斯只想赶紧坐下，拔掉自己的鞋子，一点点褪下袜子，把脚裸露在外。老天，这实在是太疼了。

走到一半脚就磨破了，一路上他为了减轻痛苦试过是垫着脚跟走路，试过蜷曲脚趾走路，仍然没有效果。查尔斯看着自己嫰白色的小脚趾上，左边和右边都磨出了粉红色的伤口，对比起来有些残忍。他轻轻碰了一下伤口，霎时痛得面部扭曲。

他感觉到脚后跟也磨破了。他看的不是很清楚，但他相信模样比脚趾好一些。

“那个人刚刚回来换了衣服又出去了，”老爷子走了过来，“今晚上他们有庆功会。”

“我不关心那个。”查尔斯呲牙咧嘴地活动着脚趾。

老人这才发现他的脚状况惨烈，“噢！查理，你怎么了？”他问道。

“单车被偷了，真倒霉，”查尔斯痛苦地说道，“我走了整整半个小时才到家！”

“可怜的娃！别太难过……”老人心疼地叹了口气，“坚持一下吧，磨脚都是磨过之后就会长出更坚硬的皮层。”

“别担心我，外公，我完全可以坚持下去。”

“也许你可以试试你外婆的秘方。”

老人笑笑，温柔地摸摸他的脑袋。

查尔斯把脚泡在药水里，也许是心理作用吧，他居然觉得疼痛缓和了一些，然而他很清楚泡一下水是没有用处的。他用脚搅和着药水，眼睛盯着天花板不放。

明天还要去城里教妮娜课，照现状他需要穿双很厚的袜子了。

他好像没有厚袜子。

那该怎么办才好呢？

想着这些东西，查尔斯全然没注意到有个男人路过了这里，一只眼睛正透过窗帘的缝隙看着他。查尔斯把脚提出来，小心翼翼绕过伤口，用布擦干，把拖鞋套进脚里，不可避免地碰到了伤口，他的脸颊肌肉瞬间又是一阵扭曲。

男人看着他搞笑的表情不由自主笑了，但想到他也许用不会看到对方对他露出冷漠外的任何表情，就很快失望地收了回去，继续前进走进了屋子里。

他猜测是不是因为身上的军服让他们感到不适，于是这一次他决定换掉军服，当然，这也是出于不想让那股烟酒味污染空气的缘故。

兰谢尔穿着黑色的高领毛衣停在客厅门前的时候，礼貌地敲了敲门，“可以进来吗？”他询问着，“楼上太冷了，我想在这里暖暖身子，很快就上去。”他理由充分，但没有人愿意回答他。于是他就默认为“可以”。

泽维尔完全不想他进来，他或多或少有点畏惧的心理存在，不过他怕的不是兰谢尔的身份。他用眼神示意外公叫他阻止兰谢尔，但外公没有这么做。老人的眼神仿佛在说“只是烤火”，叫查尔斯别太在意。

德国人走到一老一小分别霸占的椅子中间蹲下，把手放在靠近壁炉的位置，往手掌里吹口气，搓了搓，看上去的确是在烤火，而不是进行间谍行动。

他没忍住看了一眼那张被壁炉火焰点燃的侧脸，有点失神，赶紧别开了眼。“今年冬天比往年冷，”他忽然开口说着，声音低哑，“法国这样，德国也是这样。”老人无奈地想：独白又要开始了。

“壁炉很暖和，我家也有一个暖和的壁炉，”他嘴角有点点扬起，“跟这个差不多大，但烧的柴火多一些，嗞啦嗞啦响。”

查尔斯没有理会他，尽管他耳朵里全是那男人的声音，截成一段一段反复播放着。该死的，从我脑子里出去。当然艾瑞克是不知道的。

他烤了一会火，忽然站了起来，查尔斯以为他终于要走了，没想到他居然自由地在房间里走动起来，最终走到了书柜前面，挺直了脊梁骨。

“安德烈•纪德，维克多•雨果，巴尔扎克……”他的手指抚过那一本本书的书脊，动作好比是查尔斯拂过黑白琴键，“是这么的多……生在法国的大文豪们。”

“法国有许多伟大的艺术家们，不仅仅文学，还有美术、音乐、舞蹈……实话说，我喜欢法国。”

尽管前半句话有些触动查尔斯，但他却后半句话却嗤之以鼻。他痛恨伪君子，他眼里这无情的德国侩子手没有资格说“我喜欢法国”。

“噢，我喜欢纪德的《窄门》……”艾瑞克拿出那一本书，怀念地翻开，但不是想看的意思，“但是我未曾想到，有一天我会对这本书里的人物感同身受。”

他悄悄看着查尔斯的后脑勺，那个夹在椅子靠背里的棕色毛球，虽然一动不动，但艾瑞克知道他在听。

在他一次次表演着他的独角戏时，查尔斯只能够尽量让自己的注意力分散，而不能逼迫自己的耳朵不听进去，为什么耳朵不能像眼睛那样自己控制是否闭上呢？！上帝做创造时出现了问题。

“夏尔，还是查尔斯？”

男人在自己的背后没错，但说着自己名字的感觉就好像贴在自己鼻子前面似的。他是想问自己是法国人还是英国人？需要亲自问吗？——好吧，他念“查尔斯”的声音更性感。——滚！

“我想是‘查尔斯’，”艾瑞克把那本书放了回去，“我打听到你是从英国来的。”

“抱歉，他们必须要确保这里的安全。”

少年沉默不语，上嘴唇已经被咬了很久了。他在忍耐。他看着时钟上时针指向了九，分针指在六与七中间，只想快点回去睡觉。

他怕再不结束他今晚就会辗转反侧睡不着了。

“法国文学家的确是很多，”男人又重新回到了以前的话题上，他一步步走到钢琴前，把手搭上琴盖，“但论音乐，就是德国人的主场了——我是指作曲方面。”

“我喜欢听钢琴的声音，或喑哑低沉，或响亮高亢。”

查尔斯忍不住偷偷看着那个人的背影，发现他准备打开琴盖时有些着急，好在他犹豫了一下，还是没有打开，“真怀念，我以前也是个作曲的。”他喃喃自语。

“战争爆发前，我是个和音乐打交道的，穿着燕尾服，在礼堂里。我得到掌声是因为演奏。与现在的我相比，这很矛盾、很滑稽吧？”

他转过身来，查尔斯立马把视线移回了书本。但愿他没感觉到自己刚才的视线。查尔斯没想到对方严肃的军装下居然有着全然相反的灵魂，可一想到那灵魂已经属于鲜血和白骨，欣喜就就化为了乌有。

“军队的人里面，有的人是被迫参军的……因为家族历史……之类的东西，明明原先是个和枪支弹药关系不大的人，现在却已经站在他们中间了。”

“有的人是执羽毛笔的……有的人是摸琴弦的……有的人是拿小锤子敲敲打打的。他们都以为自己优雅的手绝不会沾染上鲜血。”

艾瑞克•兰谢尔苦笑一下，而查尔斯•泽维尔只是扭动着脖子，在靠背里换了个角度。他不需要别人来告诉他战争无情，他知道多数小说里都在表达这一主题。可是为什么当这件事发生在艾瑞克身上时，他就没法保持客观了呢？

“查尔斯，我很喜欢你弹琴。”

“巴赫的平均律是我最喜欢的曲子，很高兴那一夜能听到你弹它。虽然那天我很累，没有以最好的状态欣赏到它。”

“另外，你的字很好看。”

“感谢你们没有关大门。说了这么多非常唐突的话，抱歉。”

“晚安，先生们，火很暖和。”

他最后说完这句话，头也不回地几乎是逃一般上了楼，查尔斯听出来他上楼梯的脚步比以前快，也更紊乱。

雕塑一样的两个人总算能伸展一下肢体，老人也拿起了手杖，“他要是再来这么长的独白，下次我可真的会睡着。”他无奈地说。

这回查尔斯没有说话，好像他长久的缄默似乎没法自由取消了。

因为他不可能回答老人说，其实他希望还能再听到这样的独白。


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

果不其然，查尔斯还没走到三分之一的路程，磨破的脚趾已经痛得要命了。他只好坐在路边一块磨平的大石头上，脱掉自己的鞋子，又把袜子塞进鞋子里，开始按摩那双可怜的脚。

他试图用一些其他的事情来吸引自己的注意力，比方说今天上课要教些什么，然后下午你看望皮特一家，因为上次皮特母亲说要他帮忙带孩子出去玩玩。

冬天吹来的风冷冰冰的，仿佛有镇痛作用，可脚上的疼痛没有减少。

休息了一会查尔斯还要继续赶路，作为老师他可不能迟到，于是他开始穿袜子。他一点一点地套上袜子，努力避免刺激到脚趾破损的地方，依稀听见风吹着汽车马达声而来。

也许是因为昨晚应酬的缘故，今天艾瑞克起晚了。

但因为磨破脚赶路慢的缘故，今天查尔斯起早了。

于是两个时间错开的人在这个寒冷的冬日清晨奇迹般地相遇了，二人都没有想到这会发生，但它确实发生了，无法否认。艾瑞克坐在车上，看见他坐在石头上，皱着眉头穿袜子，结合泡脚的事情，马上想到了原因。

于是他打开车门，下车，然后一动不动站着，像一棵树长在旁边，他温和地看着查尔斯，用眼神示意着他愿意提供帮助。

查尔斯瞅了他一眼，不发一言，别过脸去穿好了袜子，又开始套鞋子。他想着风，风呼呼地刮，吹得他的脸很冷。他又想到艾瑞克黑色的毛领大衣，那却会很暖和，一定很暖和。

可他宁愿留在冬风里。

穿好鞋子，青年像有只脚踩了钉子一般，瘸拐着走了起来。他面无表情地向着艾瑞克•兰谢尔的车走去，男人的手掌搭在车门上，以为他会弯下腰，低下头钻进车里，但他没有这样做。

查尔斯•泽维尔带着自己全部的尊严绕过兰谢尔的身躯，不小心撞到兰谢尔僵硬的肩膀。他踩着冻硬的泥土绕了过去。他始终面无表情，不发一语，仿佛寒冷和疼痛都是可以忽略的折磨。他瘸拐着，走过兰谢尔，走过兰谢尔的车。

你不知道吗？他宁愿走在冬风里。

男人转身看着他的背影，吞咽下叫出他名字的冲动，衣冠楚楚却狼狈地弯下腰、低下头钻进车里，大力地关上车门，坐在空荡荡的座位上。

他让司机开得很慢，以便于他还可以给查尔斯反悔的余地，他不排除查尔斯顾及男人面子的可能性，尽管他微薄的对他的了解告诉他，这个可能性并不高。

艾瑞克降下车窗，用他阳光下更显淡绿色的眼睛看着那个机械走动着的少年。少年努力走得很快，假装他根本不在乎疼痛，但艾瑞克知道他已经痛得要死了。

青年没有停下的意思，眼神里坚定不移的闪光告诉他不要自以为是了，放弃搭乘查尔斯的想法才是真正的尊重和帮助。

男人沉默着只用手给了司机一个前进的手势。车子用着之前的速度，飞快地驶离了小路。

查尔斯目送车子离开视线，才肯放心地露出吃痛的表情来。少年赶紧坐在了路边草丛上，脱掉了鞋子和袜子，红色的伤口有着恶化的趋势。他海蓝色眼睛快渗出水来，但他努力不要那样。

等会他会去买点药。

好在他按时到达了妮娜家，“妮娜？！”他不用停单车，就直接走过去敲门。小女孩跑过来打开门，尽管她在笑，但显然有些勉强。

“泽维尔先生，请进。”妮娜的父亲走过来，伸出手礼貌地将查尔斯引进客厅。

往往是小女孩的母亲陪伴的钢琴课今天换成了父亲，此时查尔斯没意识到可能的严肃性，他只觉得，父亲能多多参与到孩子的成长是件很不错的事情，毕竟他已经完全记不得自己父亲的模样了，更别说和父亲一起长大了。

查尔斯像往常一样站在钢琴旁，并要求妮娜弹奏上次留下的作业。妮娜顺从地翻着琴谱，找到那首曲子，期间一直咬着她的小嘴。

女孩开始弹琴，欢快的节奏响起来。查尔斯注意着女孩的指位是否正确，也聆听着曲子，他本以为会和以前一样优秀，可今天女孩却弹的不尽人意。

“妮娜！这完全不像是你！你下功夫了吗？”查尔斯觉得她可能太过骄傲，高估了天分而懈怠了练习，“你今天怎么了，妮娜？”

“泽维尔先生……我……我没有偷懒……”妮娜低着头，好像就要掉眼泪了一样。

她的父亲站在玄关处，凝视着女孩。“告诉我，妮娜，发生了什么？”查尔斯发觉自己可能出言过重，连忙调整到温柔的语气上去，“没事的，妮娜。”

“爸爸，他不让我……继续上课了……”女孩用手指抠弄着黑白琴键间的缝隙，紧紧夹着双腿。

“为什么？！”查尔斯的话是问女孩，但此时女孩的父亲却发言了，“很抱歉，泽维尔先生，现在我们家经济不太好……”他的表情并不好，眼睛下有着明显的眼袋。

“工作出了问题吗？”查尔斯蹙眉。

“差不多吧。”

“那些针对犹太人的法令……你知道的……”

对话到此沉没了，只留下小女孩细细的啜泣声。

泽维尔也不知道怎么说下去才好，他现在心乱如麻。他看了一眼妮娜，那女孩心都碎了，“维格先生，请让我继续教妮娜——我不要钱。”他认真说道。

男人顿了一下，还是没有做决定。

“妮娜，曲子你继续练，下次上课的时候我希望能听到你真正的水准。”查尔斯努力露出一个微笑，在得到女孩点头答应之后，他换上鞋走出了屋子。

一上午都在迷茫中度过的查尔斯接到皮特后好了许多，皮特是个顽皮的孩子，他的活泼让自己累了的心脏逐渐轻松起来。

他牵着皮特的手一起去拿鱼，皮特注意到大哥哥瘸拐的样子，尽管此时查尔斯已经上了药。“泽维尔先生，你受伤了吗？”他问。

“脚磨破了而已！”查尔斯故作轻松地笑着说，“你可千万别穿不合脚的鞋子，也别一直走路走太远哦！”

“好的，先生！”皮特露出他缺了一颗犬齿的牙，显得滑稽又可爱。

两个男孩手牵手走着，看上去和睦而温馨。但实际上，好动的皮特几次想挣脱查尔斯的手掌乱跑，查尔斯脚疼不能跑，害怕皮特跑的太远出事，没敢放开他。他也并不是想要锁住孩子的天性。

查尔斯上去拿鱼，皮特总算能自由自在地跳跃了。孩子踩着浪花一直跑着，像他自己说的那样快。今天的收获不太好，只有可数的三条鱼。三条。

那就这样吧。查尔斯认命地包起鱼，道过谢后下了小房子。他叫来疯跑的皮特，后者很听话地跑回他的身边，脸上粘着些沙砾。查尔斯帮他抹掉了。

回家路上两个男孩仍然手牵手，但是皮特因为有些玩累了而安分许多，他开始抓住一切机会踢石子，而查尔斯也仿佛童心重生，有意去提前踢掉皮特道路上的石子。

“看，我比你踢的远。”他炫耀。

“你比我高，这不公平！”皮特对他抢走自己“弹药”的查尔斯非常不满，“而且你抢了我的石子！”

“哦？是吗？”查尔斯假装着不明白，“那又怎么样，我就是比你腿长啊。”

“我以后腿会比你更长！”皮特气呼呼的，“我要比你高六英寸！——以上！”

“那你会有一米八——以上。”查尔斯想了想说。

于是他们开始讨论一米八是有多高，皮特觉得应该比查尔斯高一个头，但查尔斯不是很确定“一个头”的标准是什么，所以他无法认同皮特的想法。他觉得应该拿一个身高样本做参照告诉皮特。

然后他忽然想到，也许艾瑞克有一米八——以上。

快走到皮特家门前时，男孩偷偷望了一眼家里窗台上的天竺葵，那盆花好好的在上面，“泽维尔先生，我还不能回去……”他停住脚步。

“怎么了，皮特，你还想玩会？”查尔斯对他突然的行为感到疑惑。

“不……妈妈说，有天竺葵，就不能回去。”

“她要和大人一起讨论事情。”

皮特松开查尔斯的手，自顾自地往回走。他可能想在这附近绕绕圈子。查尔斯没有办法，看了一眼皮特家的窗台，陪着他往回走。

“天竺葵……”查尔斯猜测着，他似乎有了一个答案。

这整个一天都非常奇异。查尔斯和外公讲述着这一天的事，但他有意略过了早上和艾瑞克的相遇。老人没觉得怎么样，于是也没有深究。

晚上他们仍在壁炉旁烤火，老人讲起圣诞节不久就要到了，查尔斯随便迎合了几句，家里人烟稀少，他没有关心这类事情的兴致。

当那个男人像例行公事般出现在门口时，爷孙俩已经不再感到惊讶。老人继续看着今天的报纸，而查尔斯正在看波西米亚那一案。

“晚上好，”他还穿着早上那身衣服，显得他更加高大，“今天非常冷，希望你们没有冻着。”

他淡淡地微笑，然后看着自己这身衣服，匆忙上楼去把它换了下来。

再下来的时候他已经换上了宽松的裤子，干净的白色棉衬衫，系着背带。他看上去像个写小说的。偷瞄了一眼的查尔斯在心里评价道。

也许是衣服的风格给了他信心，这次他没有过多的问候就走了进来，站在那架钢琴旁边。

“我可以坐在琴凳上吗？我实在太想念弹琴的感觉了……”艾瑞克的声音很轻，一点也不锐利，“请放心，我不会弹的……”

没人回复他，男人便继续当做默许。他坐在琴凳的一角，看着查尔斯的手翻了一页。

“昨天我有提到我喜欢钢琴吗？”他随口问，但是又改口道，“其实也不重要。”

“但是我没提到过我喜欢大海吧？”

艾瑞克•兰谢尔的目光从那个脑袋上移开，转而投向窗外依稀能够看见的一点点海岸。那里，海浪仍在不知疲倦地冲刷着沙滩。


	5. Chapter 5

（五）  
“今晚的风非常大，海浪也非常大，”他自顾自说起来，“这里很美，能住在海边真是运气。”

查尔斯没有转移他的注意力，他正看到福尔摩斯与艾琳的对峙一幕。他又充分的理由说服自己去探索真相而不是去探索某人。

“我之所以喜欢大海，是因为它的宁静，”艾瑞克慢慢说着，又补充一句，“我说的不是海浪。”

“而是别的东西——神秘的东西。”

男人说完站了起来，离开琴凳，转而伫立在那落地窗前，这样他的视线就全落在了海岸上。

“是隐藏在深处，谜一样的大海。”

这时候艾瑞克•兰谢尔也不禁开始怀疑，自己的叙说到底是面向着大海，还是面向着根本不可能的对方。他习惯了自言自语，每一句话都是他自己说，自己答，尽管他渴望得到回应，但终究是得不到的。

他很清楚，查尔斯永远不会站在他面前，看着他的眼睛，也允许他看着他自己的眼睛，听他讲这些，然后微微低下头微笑。他没有听见过查尔斯的声音，所以他也无法想象出查尔斯温柔回答他说的话的样子，他只能推测那会是一个美妙的声音，也许有点英国口音，音色听起来会像红茶之类。

可毋庸置疑的，从见面开始，到现在，一直都是他在说，他在答，他接受所有失落。

“大海是宁静的，要学会倾听……”

艾瑞克转过身来，本来就很单薄的嘴唇已经抿成了一条缝。他毫不避讳地凝视着查尔斯的半张脸，那只眼睛不安地在眼眶里微微颤动着，倒像是在大海里沉浮。查尔斯仍然面无表情，手里翻书的动作很干净，没一会就是一页，好像他在认真看似的。

其实他已经装模作样地翻了好几页了，他翻过了艾琳•艾德勒扬长而去的结局，翻到了后面那个没注意到标题的故事。从艾瑞克提到大海的那一刻起他就已经心猿意马了，只是他一直控制的很好。

但当他听到艾瑞克那一番和自己之前认知相反的话语的时候，他不由自主地动摇了。他说海是宁静的，海是沉默的，但在此之前，查尔斯以为海是带着喧哗的。

我之所以喜欢大海，是因为它的宁静。

大海是宁静的，要学会倾听。

兰谢尔的话又开始在脑海里回旋，像是留声机重新拨到了黑胶碟片开头的地方。他努力把它们驱逐出去，但不管用。

“抱歉，又自己说了很多。”

艾瑞克惭愧地颔首，然后走到了门口，他把靴子碰在一起，用这个声音作结。

“明天我的两个朋友要来，”他平静地说，“都是我在德国时玩得很好的朋友，为了不给你们添麻烦，我会安排他们留宿在对面的房子里。”

男人还道了晚安，这才离开房间上楼。

查尔斯还在对刚才对方发言的震惊里没反应过来，于是老人率先放下了手里报纸，“查理，他刚刚什么意思？”他的表情十分复杂。

“我不知道，外公。”这句话查尔斯倒是回答的很快。

“他每晚都要跑来抒情。”老人发现查尔斯呆滞在椅子上动弹不得，便自己撑着拐杖走了。

查尔斯的确是动弹不得，他感觉自己像是被施了法一样。兰谢尔一定是个巫师，他现在连兰谢尔刚刚说的话怎么句读都不知道了。

他记得句子不长，也比上一次要少。比起自我介绍，他更像是在随性创作。

大海，喜欢和爱，这是艾瑞克•兰谢尔给大海的情书。

但对于查尔斯，那些单词组合起来，就变成了魔咒。

魔咒。接着他想起魔鬼，又想起《浮士德》，想起它的作者，发现德国也有出色的文学家。

用过药之后脚疼缓解很多，查尔斯感觉自己健步如飞，今天也许还能提前到达妮娜家也说不定。那就算是给她一个惊喜吧！他感觉自己围巾后面的嘴角控制不住地提了起来。

他走近妮娜家的巷子，这里还静悄悄的，只有一俩人在忙活些什么。查尔斯慢步走到她家大门前，那扇雕花铁门紧闭着，“妮娜？”他拍了拍铁门。

也许他今天来的是太早了一点，查尔斯心想，也许他们还没起床呢——虽然现在是上午九点零七分了。他在外面等了又等，始终没人来开门，“妮娜？！”他这次喊的更大声了，敲门的声音也更大了。

仍然没有人来开门，查尔斯把耳朵贴在高大的铁门上，金属冰凉的触感刺激着耳廓的细小神经。

真的太凉了。他把耳朵撤离大门，反正听不到任何动静。噢，想想现在到底该怎么办。

这时候一个满脸皱纹的老太婆从旁走来，“维格一家昨晚忽然走了。”她小声说道。

“昨晚？！”查尔斯有些不好的预感，“那他们什么时——还会回来吗？”

“不知道……”老太婆给了他一个诡异的眼神，蹒跚走到大门旁的杂物间里，查尔斯跟过去，发现里面有一辆自行车。是妮娜家的，他看见维格先生骑过。“他们留下了一辆自行车，”老太婆悄悄说，“估计没用了，你拿走吧。”

他知道是维格一家有意留给自己的，但是他不能这么拿走它，“不，不行……”查尔斯婉言谢绝，他没有那么大的恩德给他们报答。

“哎呀，你就先骑着，等他们回来了再还给他们不就好了，”老太婆帮他推了出来，“年轻人别这么死脑筋，现在不是和平年代。”

清醒点，这是一九四〇年。

查尔斯心中漫无目的的船一下被击沉在大海里。

“那……好吧，”查尔斯接过自行车的扶手，“他们回来了麻烦告诉他们单车在我手里，过段时间我再来！”

“好，放心吧。”

现在是战争年代。

查尔斯没有听见炮火的战争年代。

现在他又有一辆自行车了，就在他磨破的脚刚刚开始好的时候。查尔斯觉得这真是个有趣的巧合。

因为没有上妮娜的课，上午就有些无聊了。查尔斯想去皮特家陪皮特一会。皮特的父亲在城里做生意，早出晚归，有一个大哥哥陪他玩一定会很开心。

踩着单车，风吹着头发丝飞扬，查尔斯感觉那股自由的感觉又重回身体里，什么烦心的事情都忘的一干二净，那些无法控制去想的责任也都抛之脑后。

他一向有很深的道德感，这源于他所受的高等教育和阅览过的万千书卷，而责任感也就是从道德感衍生而来。然而责任感虽然深重，也只是在面对现实更加无力罢了。

不过此时查尔斯完全不想去管那些，那些东西统统丢到海里去喂鲨鱼好了。

不知道鲨鱼有没有被那群德国佬吓跑。

他们在远海呢，应该不会。

可德国人有潜艇，那可是比鲨鱼厉害的东西。

查尔斯的思绪随着风又飘远了。

没一会就到了皮特家的房子。他把单车停好，发现四下安静无人，便走到屋子里去看看，“皮特？”他试探着呼唤了一句。

但他没听见小男孩活泼的声音，反而是听见军靴踩在泥巴地上沉闷的声音。一下两下，很快地接近着。查尔斯以为是东窗事发，立即把半张脸探到窗外，做好了逃走的打算。

可是那不是秘密警察，是艾瑞克•兰谢尔。他还穿着黑色的大衣，帽子把阳光遮挡，让他本来就不显著的眼睛更加阴暗。查尔斯没有过多做确认他身份的注视，他看见那男人抱着皮特，而小男孩受伤的膝盖还在流血，一定是乱跑时摔了个惨。

皮特母亲从关着奶牛的房子急忙跑出来，脸上惊诧和害怕矛盾交加，她一定是不相信那身军服居然做出这样善良的举动，她也在怀疑那身军服的目的和阴谋。但最要紧的还是先把她的宝贝儿子拿回来。

她紧张而慌乱不知要做什么，查尔斯准备去帮忙。此时，艾瑞克放下痛得嗷嗷叫的小男孩，没有表情，母亲没有说谢谢就将小男孩连忙带过来，像是从恶龙手里救回他一样抱紧他，然后小跑进了卧室里。

只留下艾瑞克愣在原地，尴尬地对着二人离去的轨迹眨眼，转身走出小院。

查尔斯也愣愣的。他刚刚作为旁观者目睹了什么？

青年用双手捧住自己的脸，食指覆在太阳穴上，感觉那里像心脏一样在跳跃。

隐藏在深处，谜一样的大海。

艾瑞克•兰谢尔就是个谜。

结束了一切的查尔斯回到了家，他主动询问老人刚刚艾瑞克•兰谢尔是否有回来。老人回想了一下，说之前他有回来嘱托，如果有寄给他的信请帮他签收。

是很重要的信件，一定是，否则艾瑞克怎么会不嫌麻烦大老远回来一趟，他看上去可绝不是个喜欢做无用功的人。

无用功……他真的不喜欢做无用功吗？那他那些有违立场的行为又如何解释呢？查尔斯越发搞不懂那个谜一样的男人了。

有什么东西正在像海浪冲刷沙滩一样冲刷着他的灵魂与心灵。

他就在这样的冲刷下浑浑噩噩拿了鱼。今天的鱼仍然少的可怜，那好歹是个双数，可以和外公平分。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）  
伴着冰凉的月，艾瑞克和昨晚提到的的两个朋友坐车到了屋子前。他再忍受不了车厢里烟酒充斥的冲鼻气味，也懒得再附和这两个醉鬼的恶俗发言。

他急不可待地打开前门，逃出那糟糕的棺材板。两个同伴——如果可以艾瑞克真不想做他们的同伴，也紧跟着从后门下了车，他们还在大笑个不停。艾瑞克一想到这定会吵到安静看书的爷孙俩，给二人带来困扰，心里就更烦躁了。

“小声点！伙计们，”艾瑞克烦躁地脱下帽子，“无论何时在外大声喧哗都是没礼貌的。”

“没事的！艾瑞克，”较高的那个人过来拍他的肩膀，艾瑞克觉得肩膀那里就像生了疹子一样痒，“看清楚，这里是法国。”

“这就是你吵吵闹闹的理由？我的天。”艾瑞克推掉他赖在自己身上的手。

“他的口气是不是就像是说‘这里是下城酒馆’。”另一个人倚在车子上，不知好歹地开着玩笑。

“我想是，”艾瑞克觉得怒火中烧，“你不能这样，尤迪特！你不能夺走他们的尊严！”

“为什么不？法国战败了！”他又强调一遍，“兄弟，法国战败了！我们是胜利者！你应该感到荣耀。”

“可是这种荣耀，”艾瑞克控制住自己伸出拳头的冲动，死死握住帽沿，“难道就是对别国人民的污辱？”

“我们可不是什么音乐家……或者诗人。”倚在车门上的男人走到高个男人身边，他看上去还没有醉那么深。

“你们简直就是疯子。”艾瑞克再也忍不住愤怒，他走上前去，俯视着那个家伙。

“艾瑞克，政治不是诗人的梦幻，”他偏过脑袋，“每个人都是身不由己的，你总有一天也会这样。”

“不用你告诉我，我早就是了！”

“我们有自己的责任和义务，艾瑞克•兰谢尔！我们要忠于德意志，忠于元首！”

艾瑞克•兰谢尔不理会脑袋后面的喊叫，头也不回地走回屋子，他的副官茫然地面对着这一切，只好招呼着另外二位去休息。

他停在门前，深呼吸三道，整理好自己掉落在额前的头发。他知道刚刚那些话一定被客厅的人听得清清楚楚，那些无意义的争吵一定扰乱了他们的阅读时光。

他脑子里狂风骤雨，他不得不努力抛开了烦扰着他的一切。

男人打开门，查尔斯•泽维尔今晚在和老人下西洋棋，并没有同往常一样看书，但仍然安安静静，仿佛拍摄相片时定在那里。

他正对着查尔斯，这是他少有的，能看见他正脸的时刻，可偏偏是在愤怒过后。他不动声色看着对方，那青年的手指在白象上面犹豫不定。

“晚上好……”艾瑞克声音小小的，像是压制着一团火在嗓子里。话音刚落，查尔斯移动了他的兵，然后抬起眼睛对上了艾瑞克的眼眸。

初次感受到那眼睛注视的艾瑞克呆滞在原地。思绪被淹没，被灌注，甚至忘记了等会要说的话，只好重新开始组织语言。

“我刚刚说的话你们听到了吧。”他说着，看到老人斜行了他的象。

艾瑞克平静地说：“我希望你们忘记它。”

没人有反应，“那样对你我都是最好。”他说。

“我们都有自己的责任。我想，履行责任才是唯一需要的。”

说完查尔斯移动了他的车。

“我相信你们也会赞同的。”

老人移动了马。

“这局棋不错，但我可以下的更好。”

查尔斯移动了王后。

“请记得签收我的信件。”

老人也移动了王后。

“十分感谢，晚安。”

男人上楼去了。

吵闹的声音在查尔斯•泽维尔的脑子里像爆炸后的尘埃一样乱窜，他一个个推掉自己的棋子，老人沉默地看着他这样整理着自己心情。

“我宁愿他搞抒情表演，你说呢，查理？”他抢在查尔斯推掉所有棋子前把棋子收好，合上棋盘。

“我不知道，也许果酱馅饼不错。”查尔斯累瘫在椅子里，答非所问。

“圣诞节我们可以做点。”老人顺着他说下去。

“我的脑子里在弹《D小调幻想曲》。”查尔斯说。

“我更希望你用手弹，那样我还能欣赏欣赏。”老人拿拐杖戳戳他一动不动的胳膊。

“啊……好像是艾瑞克在弹。”

老人拿拐杖狠狠敲了一下那颗失去思考能力的脑袋。

“你在幻听，小伙子，去好好睡一觉。”

查尔斯吃痛，从椅子上坐起来。

“不，我根本没听见，”他揉着脑袋，“而且我现在根本睡不着了。”

日子又回到相安无事，晚上艾瑞克来道晚安的时候。那个人真的做到了：把发生过的事写在纸上，塞进透明的漂流瓶里，塞上木塞子，丢进大海里。这点泽维尔很佩服他，艾瑞克装模作样的本身没准比自己要好得多呢，他想。

平安夜这一天很快就到了，查尔斯带着沃森大叔特别提供的小鱼干回到家里，发现有客人来了，“查尔斯！”肯从餐厅里跑出来，显得很兴奋。

“嘿，圣诞快乐！”查尔斯忙不迭给了他一个拥抱，“叔叔阿姨们都还好吗？”

“好极了！他们还要我问候你们呢，”肯笑道，“看样子你们过的很好。”

“查理！”老人从厨房里跑出来，手里抓着一只扒光了鸡毛肉鸡的脖子，“你看，肯带来了什么？！”

“你怎么做到的，居然是只鸡，”查尔斯惊诧地看着那只鸡，“你可真是机灵。”

“那是，总得有办法给自己留点好东西，”他说，“我保证这只鸡好得德国佬都想要。”

“谢谢你，肯。”查尔斯道谢。

“肯，过来帮我。”老人把肯叫回厨房继续打着下手，用眼神示意了查尔斯，查尔斯顺着他的眼神看过去，注意到玄关柜上摆着一封信。

青年拿起信，信封上贴着鸢尾花图案的邮票。不用看收信人也知道这封信是给艾瑞克的，查尔斯担心被肯看见误会些什么，毕竟虽然大家不说，却都对他家住了个德国军官心知肚明。

他把信拿在手里，光滑的信封有淡淡的香味，字体也像是女人的。母亲？还是妻子？查尔斯把它放在玄关柜子里，压在他的文件夹下面。

肯询问查尔斯晚上去不去教堂，如果去他可以给二人搭便车。老人回答说要去，但查尔斯拒绝了，他的宗教信仰并不那么强烈，而且他也不想把外公挤在肯的小卡车里。

于是肯只好失望地被老人的送出了门。

下午查尔斯去了皮特家，皮特母亲正在煮汤，她说是德国人的做法，要不是皮特想体验一下她也不会做。

她谈到皮特上学的教材很多都换成了“没有差错”的版本，虽然皮特母亲不觉得对于一个小孩子会怎么样，但查尔斯还是劝她告诉皮特事实的真相。

“汤好喝吗？”她问查尔斯，尽管后者只是礼貌性地喝了一小口。

“还行，你的手艺很好。”他回答。

“妈妈的汤是最好喝的！”在一旁看书的皮特抬起头，悄悄插入了话题。

“我认同这一点。”查尔斯温柔地笑道。

外面有敲门声，皮特母亲连忙起身去开门，小男孩以为是爸爸提前回来便偏过头去看，但是他只看到一个看上去比查尔斯大几岁的年轻人。

女士把他迎进来，又抱歉地招呼查尔斯和小儿子出去，“真是抱歉，泽维尔先生，我们现在有急事需要商量，你可以带着皮特出去玩一会吗？”她拉着皮特的手，在查尔斯点头后把它交到了青年的手上。

查尔斯出了门，走了出去，看见皮特母亲把一盆天竺葵摆上窗台，还有一个壮汉也进了屋子里。

皮特倒不在乎，他已经习惯这样突然被赶出来了。查尔斯努力保持着平静，把注意力转到小男孩的膝盖上，那里已经结了一块紫红色的痂了，“皮特，上次抱你的那个叔叔说了些什么吗？”他问。

“他说他叫艾瑞克，艾瑞克•兰谢尔，”小男孩开始一点点回忆，“他跟我说‘不要担心，没事的’，就这样。”

“哦，这样，”查尔斯还是在想天竺葵的事情，“是你自己摔倒了？”

“嗯，我在追爸爸的车子，那他爸爸开的比以前都快，一下子就不见了，”皮特有些难过，“泽维尔先生，我是不是跑得越来越慢了……”

“没有的事！”查尔斯回过神来赶紧安慰他，“你还是跑的很快的！”

“那为什么总是赶不上呢？”皮特低着小脑袋说，“我虽然跑的很快，但总是赶不上……”

“因为那是机器，傻男孩。”查尔斯摸着他的脑袋，然后紧紧抱住了他。

送皮特回家后，查尔斯踩上单车准备回家，皮特妈妈从身后叫住他，怀里抱着四个苹果。“泽维尔先生！请等一等！”她小跑过来，“圣诞快乐，请收下吧，就别推辞了。”

这次查尔斯没有再拒绝，那没意义。母亲把苹果放进他的车篮里，仍然在微笑，“泽维尔先生，能拜托你件事吗？”她凑近来小声说。

“夫人？”查尔斯对这个忽然的话题感到疑惑。

“如果我们出事了，请帮我照顾皮特，”母亲还在笑着，“拜托了，泽维尔先生。”

查尔斯愣了一下，知道她指的是什么了。男人严肃地点点头，看着那个从窗户里探出脑袋的好奇宝宝，“你们做好觉悟了？”他问。

“拜托你了。”她只是说。

回到家外公已经准备好了晚餐，查尔斯敢打赌这绝对是他四个月来吃过最丰盛的一次晚餐了。老人仍然在问他是否要去教堂，虽然是询问但听起来更像是劝导，但查尔斯坚持留在家里。

这天晚上艾瑞克没有按时回来，估计是军队里面也在庆祝圣诞夜吧，于是查尔斯把睡过去的老人背上床，想起来信件还在柜子里，拿出来放上鞋柜之后自己就去睡了。

没有艾瑞克的夜晚有些莫名的安静。


	7. Chapter 7

（七）  
这个圣诞节过的毫无感觉，对于查尔斯来说，就和平常差不太多，除了有顿丰厚的晚饭——以及比以往更加胡思乱想的脑袋。

艾瑞克昨晚很晚才回来，也许已经是凌晨。他是从大门进的，但静悄悄连关门声都很小。他在门口停了一下，可能是拿到了信，也可能是不习惯于客厅空荡荡的样子，接着和往常一样上了楼。

门把手嘎吱响了一下，然后重新锁上，动作很轻。也许房间的隔音效果真的不太好，查尔斯似乎听到有吸鼻子的声音。

是他在哭吗？为什么呢？

不过那声音湮灭得很快，存在的时间太短就好像根本没存在过。查尔斯直到一切都彻底安静下来才渐渐入睡。

第二天查尔斯起的很早，比任何人都起得早，他自己都难以置信，有赖床毛病的他居然在今天毫无倦意。他穿好衣服坐在餐厅里吃面包、喝牛奶，没过多久艾瑞克•兰谢尔穿着整洁的军装走了下来，还没戴上帽子，棕咖色的头发一丝不苟地梳了上去。

他显然对查尔斯的早起感到不可思议。

“早上好，查尔……斯。”

他的表情表示他对自己自然而然叫出了他的名字更加不可思议。

“抱歉，你可能不喜欢。”他戴上帽子，走出了大门。

查尔斯没反应过来，他对刚才那一小段插曲感到莫名地心惊胆颤，他胡乱咬了几口面包，灌着牛奶，解决了这顿早餐。

青年从楼梯下仰望二楼那个紧闭的房门，那曾属于自己的母亲，现在暂时属于一个叫“艾瑞克•兰谢尔”的家伙。他控制不住自己的脚一步一步踩着楼梯走上楼。

他也控制不住自己的手摸上古铜色门把手，他仍然感到灼烧般的滚烫，但那灼烧感已经不再是由于愤怒，反而是出自触目惊心的羞愧。

“我到底在干什么啊……”他自顾自说着，走进了这间自父母遗像撤出后再没有进入过的房间。

房间里依旧干净整洁，枕巾平整铺在枕头上，像是根本没睡过人。房间里有一股烟酒味，那来自于这段时间频繁的应酬活动，查尔斯拉开碎花窗帘，推开窗户给这里面透透气。

他看见梳妆台上，那封信被拆开了。首先是道德感占据上风，他不应该偷看他人隐私，其次是好奇心打败了道德感，他更想要知道昨天晚上是什么让那个坚毅的男人掉了眼泪。最终情感击败了理智，反正他进都进来了不是。

信封里有一张女人的黑白半身照，相片里的女人侧着四分之三的脸微笑着，衣着得体，看上去很美。查尔斯以为她是他在德国的妻子，心里有点难受，像法棍面包里放了一片菠菜叶。

他把信拿出来，怀着做坏事的紧张感开始阅读，他以为会是女人隽秀的字体，没想到是男性化的凌厉字迹，信上说：

艾瑞克，母亲她很想亲自给你写封信，但写了信封上的地址和你的名字后，就晕了过去，现在正在躺在床上，意识已经不太清楚了。医生说她可能不能撑过今年，如果你可以百忙中赶回家一趟……她和我都很希望你能够再见她一面。

根据她的意思，她把她珍藏的年轻时的玉照寄给了你，她在遗嘱里注明要拿年轻时的照片做遗照。她开玩笑说，这是她唯一一张年轻时的照片了，如果你敢弄丢了，回来要你好看。

所以你可要小心保管，艾瑞克！

这里空了两行，也许是想说明这是后来补充的吧。查尔斯接着往下看。

艾瑞克，刚才医生跟我说，母亲的情况仍在恶化，最差的情况可能就是这几天了……尽管我们都希望神迹降临在她身上，但显然……

好吧，艾瑞克，你得赶紧回来一趟。

信件的末尾，标注着写信的人叫麦克斯，但是查尔斯不知道他是谁，也许是父亲，但口气更像是兄弟。

查尔斯找到了令艾瑞克掉泪的原因，他的母亲时日不多了，而艾瑞克肯定很爱她，很想昨晚就跑回去见她最后一面——但是他做不到，因为他说过的，“责任和义务”。但这几天他没准可以请到假，查尔斯努力往好的方面想，把信件放回了柜子上。

得知艾瑞克的不幸后，查尔斯的心里更加奇怪了。

他嗅了嗅房间里淡薄起来的烟酒味道，想象靠在艾瑞克身上时大概就是这股味道。这一想法让自己刚才还很清醒的头脑忽然就沉重起来，像是掉进了莱茵河。查尔斯坐在柔软的床上，用手摸了摸枕头，没有过多思考就倒了下去。

枕头很软，但垫着被褥躺着有点冷，查尔斯下意识把背单扯了过来盖住了肚子。他迷迷糊糊看到门上的钟，差不多在六点二十三，还早呢。

意识逐渐在走钟的嗒嗒声音里飘散，风穿过碎花窗帘，吹过查尔斯的脸颊，同母亲的手掌一般抚慰。

然而把查尔斯•泽维尔叫回现实的是熟悉的汽车马达声，青年从浅浅的睡梦中惊醒，起身走到窗子前，看着那个男人正走近屋子，就要进来。

该死！查尔斯清醒过来，发现自己真的做了件大错事，睡眠不足果然会让一个人无法正确思考。可现在没时间懊悔了，查尔斯把被单重新铺好，拍了拍枕头试图让一切看上去没发生过。糟糕的是兰谢尔已经关上了大门，走进来了。

哦天呐！天呐！查尔斯没时间再修饰现场，他准备出门时发现那封信掉在地上，只好又把它捡起来随手放在了柜子上，慌乱地小跑出去。

兰谢尔正在上楼梯，查尔斯当即决定躲进自己的房间里，毕竟就在对面。他躲进去，锁上房门才长舒了一口气，他把耳朵贴在木门上，听见门把手打开的声音，然后是关门声。

“安全。”查尔斯把自己的头抨在门上，心脏还在飞速弹跳，他看到墙上钟表的一十一点过三分，确信自己失了疯。——他在艾瑞克•兰谢尔睡过的地方睡了差不多四个小时。

艾瑞克•兰谢尔要准备出席的正装，他身上这套衣服有一个扣子松了，有些完美主义的人不容许这件衣服在缝好前出现在正式场合。

于是他在宴席前紧急回来换衣服。他用很快的步速走上楼梯，毫不脱泥带水地进入房间，却看到他的信件掉在地上，窗户也打开着，碎花窗帘在风里摇曳。

男人一脸疑问地蹲下去，轻轻捡起信件，重新放回原位。他一开始还以为是什么人想来这里偷取情报，虽然这里除了这封信外没有任何有价值的信息，当他回过头看见自己铺好的床褥乱七八糟时（在他心里），他才打消了那个猜测。

但的确有个小贼进来了，偷走了自己的东西。

发生了这件事之后，查尔斯发觉自己有着和艾瑞克不相上下的“丢漂流瓶”能力，他假装的很好，非常好——如果他没有留下那么多显著的证据，艾瑞克绝不会发现是他。

这真是太讽刺了。一开始满不在乎的是他查尔斯，到现在满心满怀的也是他查尔斯，他真希望这个德国人赶紧走——他真的希望吗？这值得怀疑……

但艾瑞克没有戳破，他就和以前一样在晚上回来时到客厅向他们问好，但他看着查尔斯的眼神有着更多的疑问了，那疑问沉静而饱含热忱。

这天下午查尔斯又去找肯打牛奶，打完后肯却执意要送他回去，无论是谁都会觉得这完全是多此一举，毕竟查尔斯骑着单车回去绝对比走路要快，而且他也没那么容易被打倒。

话说又有谁会来袭击他呢？大家都知道查尔斯•泽维尔是一个温柔善良又讨人喜欢的人，他也是村镇里唯一一个接受过高等教育的人，更是唯一一个会演奏钢琴的人。

二人没说上什么话，尽管肯一直在努力找着话题，但查尔斯总回答得力不从心。他聊牧场的鸡鸭、奶牛，又说到海里面的鱼，还谈了大海。无意冒犯，查尔斯想，在谈大海这件事上，肯和艾瑞克比起来真是太无聊了，尽管他不太愿意承认，但他的确他很喜欢艾瑞克说话的时候给他的感觉。

尽管他……尽管他从没和艾瑞克说过话，一个字也没有。

查尔斯到家的时候肯总算不再絮絮叨叨，他把单车停好，拿出鱼和牛奶走近厨房里，肯跟了进来。青年正想问对方为什么还不回去，就对上一双受伤的眼睛。

“肯，怎么了？”他不知道发生了什么，他猜测是因为自己的态度伤害了他。

“查尔斯，”他一步步靠近，“你是不是喜欢上别人了……告诉我，是谁？”

查尔斯把鱼一条条摊开在碟子里，抬起头看着对方，有些不明所以，“呃？”他皱起眉，“我喜欢别人不是很正常吗？肯，别多想。”

“好吧，肯，我知道你很喜欢我，对喜欢事物的独占欲也是正常的心理，你得学会看开点。”

青年拍拍手上的盐，正准备继续做些心理辅导，谁知却被另一个人摁住肩膀，他正准备挣脱，对方加大力度，将他推到了墙壁上。“冷静下来……冷静。”查尔斯抬起一只胳膊，将对方阻挡在自己和他中间。

然而对方没有任何冷静下来的意思，简直就是一只发狂的猛兽，他瞪大了眼睛，“听着，肯，我们都是男人，”查尔斯感到头痛不已，“你得放开我，别干错事……”

“你觉得这是错事……那好吧……”查尔斯以为他要放开自己了，松了口气，但对方却凑近向查尔斯的嘴吻去，查尔斯猛地偏过头，但他仍然感觉到自己脖子上的恶心触感，同时那人将手向下摸去，很快扯开了查尔斯的棉质衬衫。他的胸脯半敞开在冷空气里。

“噢干你娘的！”查尔斯终于无法克制自己骂人的冲动，他试图挣扎，可是干农活的的小伙子力气显然比弹钢琴的手力气更大，“停下！混蛋！”查尔斯真的发怒了，他推开那颗脑袋，仿佛还闻到那上面牛屎的味道，他再也不想看见他。

他妈的这房子里就没有一个在吗？查尔斯把盘子、杯子以及刀叉扫到了地上，尝试制造出更大动静，他仍然在大力地挣扎，而裤子腰带已经被拆了下来，这时候门口传来了人走动的声音。

是军靴。

操，是艾瑞克。

该死的艾瑞克就和上帝一样站在门口。


	8. Chapter 8

（八）

男人的呼吸沉重，大步走进来拉开了查尔斯和那个家伙，然后狠狠一拳打在了那人脸上，若不是查尔斯拉住了他的胳膊，他可能还会继续打下去。

“所以就是他？我明白了，你真是个叛徒，查尔斯。”他捂着脸，摸着墙站了起来。

“我是个叛徒也比你这种强暴男人的变态流氓好，肯。”查尔斯一边压制着艾瑞克的愤怒，一边还要压制着自己的，他快怒火攻心，吐血了。

终于老爷子穿着睡衣从正房小跑了过来，他显然午觉刚刚睡醒，“发生了什么，查理？！”老人看着查尔斯和艾瑞克，又看看鼻子在流血的肯，正准备走过去，结果忽然踩到餐具的碎片。

老人是完全不知道刚才发生的事情，但是看情形，差不多猜了个八九不离十。

肯用袖子擦掉自己的鼻血，然后快步离开了这里。查尔斯也早就松开了艾瑞克，对方整齐梳好的头发已经有好几缕掉了下来，帽子丢到了一边。

“查尔斯，”老人用手杖戳着地板，“你得回去洗个澡换身衣服，你的胸脯和半个屁股都打在外面。”

虽然说听到这句话更脸红的是艾瑞克•兰谢尔，但查尔斯很快逃去了二楼，速度绝不逊色于皮特。老人看着这一片狼藉，用手杖指了指艾瑞克的帽子，眼神示意着他该离开了。

艾瑞克回过神来，迅速弯下腰拾起了帽子，捏在了手里。“今晚上有会议，我不能及时回来，我来告诉你们不用等我，但请别关门……”

老人没有说话，就好像还没睡醒似的，艾瑞克没有在意他是否回复，但向他颔首致意，走出了房间。

只有一个事是确定无疑的：他们不可能再喝从肯的牛奶了。

在发生了这么多烦人的事情之后，查尔斯忽然想到海边去漫步。他不知道是不是因为幼年的记忆的缘故，他感到无比焦躁时总会回到海边去，让脚趾里磨进沙砾，踩下一个个脚印，脚印在他踩下第三个时候被海浪冲掉。

指甲壳大小的蟹在他靠近前钻进沙子里，只留下一个小小的洞眼，或者说那些小小的洞眼在他们钻进去之前就有，查尔斯不太清楚。他用脚填平一片沙滩，坐在海浪冲刷出深色印记的位置，让浪刚好能冲上他的脚腕，却不至于弄湿他的裤子。

我说的不是海浪……是别的东西，神秘的东西……我说的是大海。

查尔斯的耳边明明是规律的海浪声，他也很确定沙滩上只有他一个人，可他仍然听见了那个人的声音。他这才意识到它被囚困于心。

大海是宁静的。

青年叹了口气，回到了家中，老人正在把碎掉的那些餐具打包丢出去。“麻烦你了，外公，我本来想自己打扫干净的。”他低下头，老人笑笑：“我觉得最好还是别。”

“真心的感谢你，外公。”查尔斯拥抱了老人，拥抱了这世上他最后的亲人。

深夜，查尔斯怎么也睡不着，虽然艾瑞克已经回房休息好一会了，但自己仍然没有睡意，乱成一团的思绪使他不能安眠。于是查尔斯从床上起来，点上一支蜡烛，准备拿本书起来看。

他翻开那本深奥的数学著作时，窗外传来窸窸窣窣的响声，他以为是老鼠在爬墙，连忙探出脑袋去。然而他并没有看见老鼠，反而是看见两个戴帽子的男人，一个神情警惕，四处张望，一个用胳膊夹着用绳子困在一起的雷管炸药。

查尔斯再三确认那是炸药，他知道今夜定是要紧张得再也睡不着了。他去吹灭了蜡烛，然后静静地趴在窗口，用窗帘遮住脸。查尔斯看见他们中拿炸弹那一人走到了艾瑞克平时坐的黑色汽车旁，趴下去钻进了车底。

夜静悄悄的，所以查尔斯能够听见自己的心跳声。他们果然在行动了。查尔斯目睹了他们行动的全过程，从开始安装，到没事人一样离开，迅速没有差错。不出意外，当车子发动时，就会爆炸。

爆炸，吞噬生命的爆炸。

车上无人能幸免。

我的艾瑞克。

我的国家。

不知道。

查尔斯的脑子已经代替车辆被炸成了两半。

他傻子一样坐回到床上，拿起来之前手头那本数学著作，视野里黑漆漆一片，但他却确实看见了牛顿－莱布尼茨公式在眼前运算着——那个小提琴弓一样的符号，一端是祖国的未来，一端是艾瑞克•兰谢尔的性命。

查尔斯合上书，在黑暗里眼花缭乱。

便笺——他可以写一张便笺，就像上次那样。查尔斯顶着月光，像一只毛虫曲着背蠕动到书桌前，从桌上的便笺本上扯下一张纸，他从外套里摸到自己的钢笔，拔开笔帽，银质笔尖抵在纸张上。

不行。他不能这样做，艾瑞克有他的“责任”。他会告诉那些德国人，这次行动会因为自己的私情宣告失败，他们会无意义地牺牲。

他不能告诉艾瑞克，他绝不能。

墨水沁在纸张上，查尔斯恨恨地把笔尖戳进了纸里，握笔的手还在颤抖着，他憋不出哪怕一个字，只能松开了手，钢笔顺势倒在桌子上，骨碌碌滚到了地面。

男人趴伏在桌子上，手指死扣着木桌。

夜还很长很长，但也很短很短。

第二天清晨，艾瑞克•兰谢尔如往常一样早起，他把脚刚刚好套进拖鞋里，起身去穿衣服。他不用对着镜子也可以穿的平整，当然他还是需要对着镜子梳头，他洗漱完，去拿梳妆台上放着的帽子。

他戴好帽子，看着自己整洁的模样呼出一口气。男人最后要做的事情是铺好床。他效率很高，做完这一切分针才走了三格，也就是一刻钟。

艾瑞克扭动古铜色的门把手，看到对面查尔斯的房门打开着没有关上，他忍住帮他关上的冲动，继续行走在既定的路线上。艾瑞克一阶阶走下楼梯，一边走一边给自己带上皮手套。

他走到大门前推下门把，可代替门活页嘎吱响起来的却是钢琴的乐声。跨越空间的音乐，是那首“平均律”——艾瑞克•兰谢尔的手僵在把手上，但很快反应过来，快步走向了客厅。

查尔斯•泽维尔的下巴长出了一点在他脸上从未见过胡茬，那让他显得更深沉了。他的手臂在琴键上缓缓移动着，音符在他的指尖流畅地化为曲调，上身配合节奏微微倾仰。

是的，查尔斯在弹奏钢琴，就在他面前。

艾瑞克痴痴地站在门口，睁大了双眼几乎要入迷——这时外面的汽车发出破坏性的喇叭声，艾瑞克差点没把自己的帽子丢出去，可演奏家没有停下。

演奏家还在弹奏着，虽然他的琴声里有着显著的异样情感，那种与柔和琴曲截然相反的急躁和畏惧，不可避免地被艾瑞克听了出来，可他不知道为什么。

C大调。查尔斯还在弹着，外面又是一声催促的喇叭，但艾瑞克已经无暇顾及，他知道这一首平均律弹完不需要三分钟，而现在已经过去两分钟了。

是C大调。艾瑞克握着帽子的手浸了一层薄汗，他期待着一曲结束，查尔斯会表示些什么。谢谢你？对不起？为什么？到底会是什么呢，还是什么也没有？

当查尔斯的手指落在最后一个音键上，有意踩着踏板不放拖延了时间，一曲终了时，爆炸仍然没有发生，他惊恐地抬起脸看着艾瑞克，凌乱的头发有些遮住了视线。他想要说些什么，两个字——就一个字也好，可是他却说不出口。

“早上好，感谢您的音乐，”艾瑞克露出细细的微笑，“但为什么仍然用了那么多的琶音和半音阶？”

查尔斯才没空理会琶音不琶音的，他也不会说出他弹成琶音是因为最初的谱子就出了错，他练熟了之后再也难改过来。

琶音根本不重要，艾瑞克，别走。

我想要你留在我身边。

你会死，艾瑞克。

男人把嘴唇抿成一条缝，又微微张开，想要说些什么似的，艾瑞克期待着他的声音，可他只是这样，继续扮演着哑巴角色。

“愿你有美好的一天，再见，查尔斯。”

他戴好帽子，转身离去。查尔斯握紧了拳头，咬着牙不让自己说出那些话，就算从此之后他们用不会再见，就算他们没有对他说过任何话。

再见，艾瑞克。

只有他知道这个再见的意义是什么。

查尔斯坐在琴凳上，漠然地合上琴盖。

爆炸的声音蓦地响彻云霄。

“我天！”查尔斯手忙脚乱地跑出去，他久违地祈求上帝，但愿艾瑞克没来得及靠近。

而他如愿以偿。

艾瑞克•兰谢尔怔怔地站在那里，回头看了一眼查尔斯，情感如此复杂，他都无法分析那到底是疑惑、怀疑还是痛苦。

“查尔斯……”

男人别过视线没再多言，径直跑向了焰火腾腾的汽车残骸。


	9. Chapter 9

（九）

查尔斯在焦躁的时候总喜欢去到海边漫步。

在海边是种奇异的感觉，那既是登上远离“故土”的船的地方，也是让他停止漂泊落地的地方。在海滩上他体验过恐惧与动荡，也体验过新奇与宁静。

他从海上来，他的记忆从海上来。

而漫步的道路一般选在浪可以到达的地方，这样脚印可以被冲刷干净，没有人在这里存在过。

很久以前，查尔斯带着母亲留下的诗人纪伯伦的《沙与沫》走上沙滩时，脑海里来回萦绕着的是“唯有爱与死改变一切”一句，算起来，那差不多是六年前的事情了。

那时他还不懂诗句里的意义，他只是感觉到那很美，虽然没有华丽的辞藻、绝妙的修饰和费解的引用，依然很美。他的诗美的不是那些浪漫主义的代表性特质，而是诗句本身。

唯有爱与死改变一切。

他喜欢纪伯伦的时候还不知道黎巴嫩是什么地方。

现在查尔斯脑海里满载着他的诗句又一次踏上沙滩，却已经不再是当年那个懵懂无知的少年。他不敢去想象自己身上发生的那些事情，更不敢去推测未来如何。毕竟六年前，还没有这场战争。

夕阳西下，身躯的轮廓被盖上热忱却悲哀的色彩，查尔斯比以往任何一个时刻都更加需要宁静，但他却再也找不到对现实一无所知时的宁静了。

他转身，忽然看见那个男人站在草地上，头上没有戴帽子，身上没有穿军服，视线没有落脚点。艾瑞克很想说些什么，但长久以来沉默已经感染了他，这沉默不来自于查尔斯，而来自于他自身的挣扎。低垂着眼角的查尔斯看了他一眼，踩着沙子，走回家的方向。

爆炸很快被查到了凶手，但并没有波及查尔斯。

那辆车上当时坐着艾瑞克的两个军官朋友，以及他的副官，爆炸后，副官当场死亡，两个军官一个在送往救治途中去世，一个在当天夜里救治无效去世。三人无人幸免。

而本应该在上面的主要目标，上尉艾瑞克•兰谢尔却因为没有按时上车而幸免于难。由于知情者除了已死的三人外，另外两人没可能提及救他一命的巴赫，事实的真相就只能是兰谢尔上尉运气绝佳。

当天下午，查尔斯•泽维尔准备去给皮特教课，顺便确认他们一家安全，正巧碰上了一辆载满军人的卡车停在皮特家门口。他一惊，那上面走下来一个又一个带着真枪实弹的士兵，直接闯进紧锁的屋子，将皮特的母亲和父亲连拖带拉地带进车里，立即发动了卡车。皮特在后面追赶，但是怎么也追不上。

他抱着哭晕过去的小男孩回到家，给他换了身衣服，让他睡在了客房里。昨晚本就一夜没睡的查尔斯此刻已是身心俱疲，他瘫倒在地板上，看着天花板上若有若无的蛛网发呆。

查尔斯无力地想起那短短两分钟内发生的一切，回忆里他旁观者的角度是那么的冷血无情。

你听不到女人撕心裂肺的呼唤他小儿子的声音吗？

你听不到男孩尖锐的哭喊声吗？

你听不到马达声机械地开走，而男孩飞奔的双腿摔在地上的闷响吗？

你是不是听不到？！

那你看到坚强的父亲眼里抑制不住的泪花了吗？

那你看到一家人被拆散——可能是永久被拆散的悲痛了吗？

那你看到男孩摔在地上，带着伤爬起来又跑，继续摔倒，继续跑，直到再也爬不起来了吗？

你是不是也看不到？！

是的，我想是的。

冷血无情回忆起那一切的查尔斯•泽维尔抱头痛哭，他不知道为什么人在回忆中会那么客观。

刚开始那几天并不好，皮特并不听话，吵闹着要去找爸爸妈妈，查尔斯和外公安慰了好几天，动用了无数善意的谎言和物质的诱惑，才勉强让皮特适应起新的生活，但他仍然会时不时想起妈妈，然后开始哭闹。

查尔斯和艾瑞克的关系也一度降到冰点——尽管之前也并不火热，甚至也差不多是冰点，但显而易见的，艾瑞克道晚安的语气带着与以往不一样的冰冷，三月里，那股春天的冰冷。

但时间总是能治愈一切，就算那不是治愈，只是一种麻痹，也叫一切逐渐好转起来，查尔斯和艾瑞克有时会碰到一起，有意或无意。

例如有次查尔斯从沃森大叔那里拿到鱼，从楼梯上爬下来，转身便见艾瑞克站在长长的桥的另一边，用自己看着他的眼光看着自己。当然查尔斯依旧试图冷淡对待，但那冷淡显得太应激，以至于他把鱼放进车篮里的时候竟然落到了地上，鱼绝望地散在草坪。

查尔斯急忙弯下腰去捡，艾瑞克也脱掉手套帮他。他捡的很快，比艾瑞克快得多，于是他猛地碰到艾瑞克皮手套下的布满青筋的手时，没来得及弹回去，而是抢过了鱼，放进篮子里。艾瑞克觉得好笑。

但残酷的事实是，艾瑞克•兰谢尔真正认识到了他的责任与义务。这个男人在母亲病危之时没有回去，每晚他都痛苦而冷静地道着晚安。他原本的希望已经在那场爆炸后化为了以灰烬作翅膀的蝴蝶，飞得无影无踪。

时间就这么一天一天地过去，皮特的钢琴弹的越来越好了，他希望等母亲回来的时候会狠狠表扬他，抱着他，在他脸上亲一口，说他是全天下弹钢琴弹得最好的孩子，天赋异禀，一定能成为泽维尔先生那样的钢琴演奏家。他的父亲也会少有地赞赏他，拥抱他，给他一个生硬的亲吻。

希望在无知中才繁衍的最快。

某个六月的夜晚，欣赏莎翁戏剧的好时节，查尔斯•泽维尔观看了最后一场独白表演。

唯一的演员艾瑞克•兰谢尔停在客厅门前，像第一次走进来时那样敲门，他敲了三下，每一下都坚定得叫人痛心，查尔斯注意到他的穿着从未有过的严肃，每一个扣子都稳稳地扣好。二人以为他会像以前那样自顾自走进来，没有理会。

可这次不相同，男人似乎铁了心要得到屋中人的应允才肯进屋，他又敲了三下，噔、噔、噔，每一下都刚刚好敲在查尔斯的心上。

老人注意到他惨白的像是石膏像一样的脸，却没有任何动摇的神情，颇有些唏嘘，艾瑞克又敲了敲门，这次他刚敲完第三下，老人开口了。

“请进吧，先生。”

他自己也没想到他用的称呼是“先生”，而不是“德国佬”，“军官”，“大人”之类的。“先生”，就和艾瑞克称呼他们的一样。

艾瑞克得到特赦一般的表情实属罕见，他走进房间里，挺直了身躯，如同第一次见面时威严，他看着自己的脚尖，又看着查尔斯，开始他的告别演出。

“我尊敬热爱自己国家的人，”他的声音坚强有力，“法国人民既充满艺术细胞，也是忠诚的卫士。”

他直白地看向查尔斯，那个人正低着眼睛。艾瑞克走到钢琴前，脱掉手套，抚上黑色的琴身，像是抚摸他的爱人一样细腻，“按照他们说的那些话，我本以为德国人民和法国人民是可以和睦相处的，然而事实却一次又一次戳破了它。”

“政治不是诗人的梦幻……查尔斯，你我都很清楚。”

他掀开琴盖，现在的查尔斯已经不再担心，反而，他希望能听艾瑞克弹奏一曲，哪怕是《小星星》也好。

“东边开辟了新的战线，我被调往那里了。”

“那里的海几乎都会在冬天结冰，查尔斯，你见过大海结冰的样子吗？”

艾瑞克不动声色地说着，手指一一按过CDE三白键，查尔斯思绪被打乱，竟然听不出来那三个音是属于哪个音区。

最后他温柔地阖上琴盖，重新走到客厅门口。

“我今晚就动身。”

“再见，先生们。”

男人坚定地走出了屋子，他重新戴上手套，按下门把手，如爆炸的那一个清晨。查尔斯•泽维尔把脸埋进手掌之中，深呼吸着调整自己的情绪，却再也无法调整。终究他还是没法控制自己的心。

老人看着查尔斯三步作两步冲了出去，并没有怪罪他，事实上他很难去怪罪查尔斯，不仅仅是因为查尔斯是个高尚而理智的人——他知道自己在做什么，他清楚地认知他的每一个行为，也因为作为一个旁观者，他早已洞悉这立场相反的两个人内心究竟有什么不同寻常的发生。

查尔斯打开屋门，走下台阶，C——D——E——走到艾瑞克的面前，对方脸上是极端的难以置信，他们没有说话，因为看着查尔斯那滴泪水从眼眶里滑下来，艾瑞克就已经失去说话的能力了。

唯有爱与死改变一切。

“再见……”

这是一年来查尔斯对艾瑞克说的唯一一句话。

艾瑞克笑了，那笑容很淡很淡，仿佛不在乎似的，仿佛——是被淹没在深海里。那笑容的来源没有光，也没有声响，越潜越深。

他最后看了一眼远处的大海，然后弯下腰，低下头坐进了车里。汽车在查尔斯的视线里渐行渐远，直到蝉鸣掩盖了马达声。

没有人会知道，最后那时刻艾瑞克为何不去看一眼查尔斯眼中的碧蓝的大海，又或许，他看向远方的时候，已经看到了查尔斯。

对于查尔斯，沉默最初是回避与轻蔑，而后却是他的掩饰。最后沉默也不能再有力地掩饰他的感情，毕竟，就算是一眼也有万语千言。

多年后麦克斯在帮忙整理着亡兄的遗物时，发现了一封很短的信，信上没有注明寄件人，淡黄色的纸张看上去有些年头了。

是纪德头像的纪念邮票，男人忍不住打开信来看。

艾瑞克，我们会在战场上相见吗？

我想最好不要。我宁愿二人之间永是沉静如海的距离，也不愿二人之间隔着尸体和弹药相见，尽管我已经十分想念你，希望某天拨开灌木丛就能看见你。

你应该也会认同这一点：我们不要在战争年代再见最好。否则，不是我给你一枪子，就是你给我开个窟窿，但我不会责怪你，你知道的。

如果可以的话，就在战争结束后，一艘行驶着的邮轮上，你我都已自由，以普通人的身份问好吧。到那时你会真正听见我抑扬顿挫的“很高兴认识你”，而不是因为哭泣而沙哑的“再见”。

艾瑞克，你会得到大海的回音。

为此，我真诚地祈祷。

——END——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结感言：
> 
> 这里Nio，觉得这个词发音很像猫叫。
> 
> 很幸运能看到原作（电影以及小说），这个故事给我很深很深的震撼，本来想多谈谈这部作品，但是这是完结感言不是观后感，所以……sorry!
> 
> 因为这部作品和EC契合感很强，菊苣的蓝眼睛就是大海啊！完全可以用大海借代主人公！而且我也很喜欢这个故事，就决定先记个梗——然后没忍住写了第一章，以为发个第一章就没有可能写后续了的我，居然发现这篇文被很多太太看？上？了？！
> 
> 呜呜呜然后我就肝爆了，全文三万字我大概就写了四天。
> 
> 剧情搬了很多电影里面的桥段，但是大部分都做了改动，毕竟这是两个男人。所以虽说这篇文是来自《沉静如海》的电影，但是某种意义上也有很多我自己的想法吧……但是不值一提。
> 
> 关于结局本来想安排艾瑞克死在东线战场，查尔斯没能在敦刻尔克成功撤退（对应一美赎罪的剧情），但是苏德战争的时候已经过了敦刻尔克大撤退很久了，所以我没能做一次魔鬼。至于原作女主加入地下反抗组织，我觉得查尔斯作为男人更可能上战场，所以改了结局。
> 
> 感谢您阅读到这里。
> 
> 2018年记

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Silence of the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056293) by [the_clock_worker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_clock_worker/pseuds/the_clock_worker)




End file.
